Nice and Slow
by GoddessMari17
Summary: Modern AU- Tonight is Ty Lee and Zuko's three year anniversary and Ty Lee wants to move their relationship to the next level. Smut


Nice and Slow

A/N: This is a modern Tyluko oneshot, both of them are in college in this story.

Ty Lee couldn't decide on which lingerie she should get, she wanted it to be perfect tonight was a very special night. Today marked her and Zuko's three year anniversary and she wanted to finally have sex with him, she was scared of losing her virginity because of all the stories of pain and other things that could happen.

She decided on a black see through dress and a matching bra and panties set. She paid for her items then left the store, she had to get a few more things before she headed for the apartment she shared with Zuko.

Ty Lee went through a lot of what if questions as she drove to Target, she just pushed them to the back of her mind and tried to focus on how fun this night will be. She was share he would be gentle with her and be patient, he's waited this long a few more hours won't kill him.

Later...

She finished with the cooking and decorating she goes to get ready, she takes a quick shower then got out. She slips into a champagne colored mini dress and matching peep toe pumps, she makes sure her makeup and hair is flawless. She curled her hair in spiral curls then put on very subtle makeup.

Later she stands in the mirror practicing how she would greet Zuko comes in the the door. She smiles brightly "Hi honey!" She said excitedly "No." She shakes her head.

For her next try she puts her hand on her hip and flips her hair over her shoulder "Hey baby." She said seductively "No, not good enough."

Before she could try another one the front door opens, she checks herself in the mirror then goes into the living room "Welcome home dear." Perfect. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him.

He kisses her softly, he pulls a blue Tiffany's box "Happy Anniversary." He said, she kissed his forehead. She opens up the box and pulls out a charm bracelet. Ty Lee goes into their room and brings back a bag, he takes out a leather motorcycle jacket. They embrace for a moment.

"I have another surprise for you." She said "But you'll have to wait until later."

"I hate waiting." He said "Can't I just have it now." He kisses her. She giggles and shakes her head "No silly." She plucks his nose.

They have dinner and she makes him wait for her in the living room, he couldn't wait for her to show him what she has for him. He has been pestering her about it ever since she told him about it. The suspense was killing him.

Ty Lee came out of the room in the lingerie she bought, Zuko's jaw dropped, this was unexpected. She slowly walked over to him and sat in his lap "Zuko... I'm ready." She said nervously then kissed him. He cupped her face "Are you sure, I mean we can-" He was silenced with a kiss, she pulled away "I'm sure I want this." She said.

He took her to the bedroom and gently laid her down, they kissed passionately and he traced his hands along her sides. He moved his mouth to her neck and trailed kisses along her collarbone, she moaned softly when he got to a sensitive spot. He peeled the lingerie off and all that was left was the bra and panties, he unhooked her bra, her ample breast were now exposed to him. He ran his tongue down the valley of her breasts then he went up and curled it around her nipple on her right breast.

She moaned a bit louder, she felt a dampness in her panties as he continued to pamper her breasts. He kissed down to her panty line. She bit her bottom lip as he took off her panties, he inhaled her arousal, she smelled sweet. He slowly licked her, she shivered at the sensation. He tongued her clit then ran his tongue down slit.

She pushed his head closer to encourage him, he worked his magic on her lady parts. Ty Lee felt her first orgasm building up, she panted heavily and gripped the covers, he held her in place as she she shook and bucked around as orgasm hit.

She came down from her high and giggled, she pulled him to her and kissed him feverishly. He pulled away and took off his clothes. He slowly got on top of her "Are you sure?" He asked. She kissed his nose "Yes I'm ready." She said, he nodded and kissed her passionately. As they kissed he eased his member into her, she whimpered in the kiss and a tear slid down her cheek, he wiped it away. He sat there and waited for her to adjust.

"OK." She said once the pain subsided, he slowly moved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her face in his neck, "More." She said. He moved a bit faster and went deep. She moaned and gasped a bit, it was starting to feel so very good.

"Zuko...Zuko...Zuko." She called him, Ty Lee kissed his neck and told him to go faster, he picked up his rhythm. She let out a scream when he hit her special spot. He felt her tighten around him she was close and so was he.

The released together, he moved so he wouldn't fall on top of her. He her to him and they shared a kiss. She snuggled into his chest "Happy Anniversary Zuko." She kissed his chest.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and sorry it was rushed I'm not good at writing smut.


End file.
